can't stay away
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Barty's father warns him time and time again to stay away from Regulus, but what Barty's father doesn't know can't hurt him. / oneshot


i.

"He's bad news, Barty. I'm telling you now that you are to stay away from him."

"Father, please. He's really alright, I—"

"It's not up for discussion, Barty." You look into your father's eyes, see how they've closed off on the topic, and turn on your heel towards your bedroom at the top of the stairs. Entering and slamming the door behind you, you head to your desk and pull out a blank piece of parchment, a quill, and ink.

_Regulus,_ you write.

_My father found out that we're friends. He's not happy about it, but what exactly does he expect to do about this? I won't let him stand in our way. I can be friends with whomever I choose, and he's at no liberty to change my mind._

_This summer seems like it's lasted forever. I'm feeling lonely, I miss you. Is there any way we could get together and hang out soon? I don't know how much longer I can deal with him._

_-Barty_.

You send the letter off with the family owl, hoping your father doesn't realize she's gone and ask about it.

You don't sleep much that night, constantly looking out the window for any signs of a reply.

Regulus sends you a return owl later the next day, saying to meet him at his house the following weekend. You read the letter so many times since you received it that it now sits flat on your desk, partially covered by a school book in case your father comes in your room and sees it. You couldn't bring yourself to cover it up entirely—you might forget about it and fail to meet Regulus.

But you know there's not a chance you'd forget the letter.

ii.

Regulus answers the door and leads you down the long hallway and into an extravagantly decorated room where his mother and brother sit talking.

"Mother, this is Barty. And," he continues, turning to you, "You know Sirius."

Sirius nods absentmindedly, returning his gaze to a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Lovely to meet you, Barty," Regulus' mother says, shaking his hand. "Now, what's your last name?" she asks with a hint of sickly sweetness.

"Crouch," you say quietly. You know your father's reputation around the Blacks—you saw that well enough from the look on Regulus' face when he first met you. You hope she would overlook your family and what they'd done to hers, but you have a feeling that was a stretch.

"Ah, of course." Her gaze snaps to Regulus. "A word, if you please," she says, gesturing to the door. You shoot Regulus an apologetic look before he follows her out.

"Sorry 'bout this," Sirius tells you.

You're about to ask what he's sorry for, but you hear, "Regulus Black, you know what I told you before you went off to Hogwarts, and here you are making friends with a _Crouch_." She practically spits out your name. She speaks in a harsh whisper, but you can hear her every word from the next room. "You know what his father's done to our family, they hate the lot of us. Now you've befriended him, who's to say he isn't trying to dig up more information on our family to imprison all of us?"

You swallow hard. You should've known this would happen, you know what his family thinks of yours. You feel bad for Regulus, having to deal with all this, simply because you were bored and lonely.

"Please, Mother. He's good, I promise. He's no fan of his father either, you should see the way he talks about him…"

"I don't care, Regulus. You're to tell him to leave, I don't want someone like that in my home."

"He's on our side. He doesn't support his father, he's in Slytherin, too. You know I would never befriend someone who you wouldn't approve of. You just need to give him a chance, please?" Regulus' voice sounds desperate, but his mother is having none of it.

"I said no."

There is silence for a few moments, and you meet Sirius' eyes again. "I—I didn't mean for this to happen." Your voice is barely working. This is your fault.

"S'not your fault, she's just uptight about this sort of thing." Sirius shrugs, turning to the door as it opens and Regulus returns with his mother. He meets her eyes, as though to ask "_Do I really have to do this?_"

"Sorry, Barty. There's something I need to get to, I can't really have you over today."

"No, it's alright. No worries. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Black," you say.

"I'll show you out then," Regulus says, pain in his voice.

You follow him to the door, which he opens and leaves through with you, closing it behind him. "Look, I'm really sorry about this. My mother said—"

"I could hear… It's alright, I know it's not your fault. Sorry. I'll just be off, then. See you." You turn to go, but he takes hold of your arm, turning you around to face him again.

"Wait. There's—there's this park, a couple blocks over. Meet me there, say, three o'clock on Monday?"

"But your mother—"

"Won't know. See you there, then."

You nod, heading back to your house and hoping your father doesn't ask why you were out.

iii.

"Mother, I'm going out for a bit. Fresh air, you know." You wait for her to tell you no, but you catch her nodding.

"Go on, then. Don't be out too long."

He leaves, heading for the park Regulus had mentioned the other day. He had gone there a few times as a child, but it's strange to return after so long. He finds Regulus sitting on a swing, waiting for him.

"I was starting to worry you wouldn't come."

"Sorry, Reg. I wasn't sure how to ask my parents, but luckily Father wasn't home and Mum was fine with it. So…"

"Listen. There's no hard feelings about the other day. My mother's just a bit…" He pauses, at a loss for words.

"Uptight," you supply. "According to your brother, at least. I understand, there's no need to apologize. So how was your summer, then?" you add before he can argue the matter.

"It was quiet. Yours?"

"Same. I've been in my bedroom the majority of the time… But it's nice to see you again."

You talk with Regulus for nearly two hours before you realize you'd told your mother you wouldn't be out long, and your father is coming home soon. "I should get going…"

"Yeah, I should, too. I suppose I'll see you on the train then. Bye, Barty."

"See you, Reg."

iv.

It's been a few weeks since you last talked to Regulus, but your father has been home a lot more lately, and you have a feeling he won't let you leave as easily as your mother will.

"Barty, are you packed? We need to get going, the train'll be leaving soon," your mother calls up to you.

"Coming," you shout in reply, taking your trunk in your hand, giving your room a last look-over to see if you've forgotten anything. You catch a glimpse of the letter from Regulus on your desk, and go to get it. Folding it and stowing it in your pocket, you head downstairs to meet your mother.

You see her and your father standing together, waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching them, you take her hand as she takes your father's, and you disapparate to King's Cross.

.

Eleven o'clock comes around, and steam billows out of the engine before you. You turn to say goodbye to your parents, hugging them both in turn. Your father whispers in your ear to "Remember what I told you about that Black boy, Barty."

"I will," you murmur.

As you boarded the train and specifically looked for Regulus against your father's wishes, you figured what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

**x**

**For the Represent that Character Challenge.**


End file.
